This invention relates to protective cover assemblies for use with open-type storm gutters commonly mounted along the roof lines of building structures, and more particularly, relates to an improved gutter cover assembly having improved interconnection of the separable parts thereof and includes heater element means to be made electrically conductive for preventing accumulation of ice and snow thereon.
Open gutters are subject to blockage from accumulations of debris therein as well as from accumulations of ice and snow during winter seasons. Often the excessive weight of the ice and snow acting on the gutters causes the gutters to be damaged and/or torn from their mountings. The dam-like blockages along the elongated lengths of gutters as may be caused by any number of objects therein, prevents the normal flow of water within the gutters. It is a common problem for such accumulations of water to overflow the rims of the gutters and have prolonged contact with the adjacent areas of the building, causing water damage thereto. It is well known to be advantageous to cover the open-type gutters to prevent such accumulations of debris and/or ice and snow, and a variety of apparatus have been used to comprise suitable cover means. Some prior art cover means also include heater elements or wires for the purpose of melting accumulated ice and snow. However, the prior art cover devices suffer from disadvantages of providing suitable attachment to the gutter and to the adjacent building, also suffer from an assembly of parts lacking in versatility to obtain a multiplicity of lengths and shapes which can be suitably attached to varying gutter widths and lengths, and also further suffer from the disadvantage of providing suitable quick interconnection and disconnection of the separable cover parts and heater element means.